It Started With A Gaze
by Irene Rose Hermione
Summary: When Hermione dropped her books, Draco Malfoy was there to pick them up. Hermione unexpectedly meets him in different places, but there's something he's hiding, something sad, and dark. It's up to Hermione to get past his solid wall of coldness to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how much I can write at one time, so PLEASE PLEASE be patient. This is my first time writing. Please review and look at my other story... Thanks! :)**

It was a sunny morning, and daylight found Hermione struggling under her load of books when she was trying to get through the door of Flourish and Blotts when she bumped into someone. All her books went tumbling over. Hermione sighed and bent down to pick them up when an ice cold hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She straightened and found herself looking into the grey, haggard, but unmistakable eyes of Draco Malfoy. "AND STAY OUT THERE, DEATH EATER!" a voice yelled from inside the shop, which Hermione recognized as the shopkeeper's voice. Draco muttered a spell and the books stacked themselves and hovered for Hermione to pick them up. Hermione caught them, and turned to thank him, but Draco had vanished. Hermione blinked and headed inside. She was immediately engulfed in a hug. "Oh my darling! Are you alright? Here give me the books, and did that Death Eater harm you?!" asked the shopkeeper rapidly, taking the books from Hermione. "Oh Mrs. Greene, I'm alright. Besides, Malfoy is a former Death Eater," she added with a side note "Ah well. Death Eaters never remain the same, now do they? Remember Lestrange?" Mrs. Greene muttered. Hermione sighed. Getting people to understand that Death Eaters could get second chance was extremely hard. She glanced at the clock, which had just chimed noon.

"Mrs. Greene, it's my lunch break! I'll come back in 30 minutes, I have to meet up with Harry and Ginny," she called. Mrs. Greene came out of the storeroom, puffing. "Oh yes, your lunch needs to be eaten! Have a good time, and say hi to them for me, sweetie!" Mrs. Greene waved her off. Hermione left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Thomas's Den, a restaurant opened by Dean Thomas right next to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She sat down on one of the outside tables, under the blue umbrella when she spotted Harry and Ginny coming out of the Wheezes, hand in hand. Hermione waved furiously to them, motioning them to come over. Ginny's face lite up more when she saw Hermione, and the two hugged eachother like they haven't seen eachother for a very long time. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Come on, girls, let's go to the table," he said. Hermione and Ginny lagged behind Harry as they all sat down. "Anything new?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione nudged Ginny's foot under the table, as a sign of yes. Ginny said unexpectedly to Harry," Why don't you go see if Dean is there?" Harry raised his eyebrows and went off, with one curious look behind him. "Well?!" Ginny asked, with emphasis for Hermione to start the story. "Yes, something did happen. Something quite interesting," Hermione paused to make sure no journalists were hiding, then continued. "I bumped into Draco Malfoy in front of Flourish and Blotts." Ginny's eyes widened. "Draco Malfoy...as in THE Draco Malfoy?" she asked, whispering. "Yes!" answered Hermione excitedly. "Then what happened? Did he acknowledge you? Did you talk? What was he wearing?" Ginny bombarded Hermione with question after question. "Okay, so he literally bumped into me, and I was holding the delivery from Scotland for books. And of course all my books fell everywhere, " Hermione ended with a dramatic pause, noticing that Ginny was holding onto her every word. Hermione gave her a look, that clearly said, Close your mouth and behave. Ginny sat up straighter. "Pray continue, Miss." she said. Hermione smiled. "It's not a big deal, we had sort of a look into eachother's eyes before he stacked up my books and gave them back to me. And when I turned around to thank him, he was gone!" Hermione said. "So, who is this mysterious "he" you two are talking about?" Harry said, obviously relaxed. Ginny and Hermione turned to him with surprised eyes. "You heard all of that?" Ginny asked. "Oh thank god we didn't mention his name," Hermione murmured. "Why? Is he a secret lover who I don't know?" Harry inquired, his eyes full of curiosity "No," Hermione answered quickly, attracting Harry's raised eyebrows. "Anyways, are you guys hungry? I'm famished," Ginny said, suddenly. Hermione jerked from her silent argument with Harry. "Hm? Oh yes, I just noticed," she answered. "I'll order and get the food," Harry offered. Ginny gave him a smile. Harry blushed and left. "Now, how do you feel about this?" Ginny asked, putting a leg on top of the other, looking similar to a journalist."I am very intrigued, and am wondering, why he helped me instead of sneering and walking away. I have a feeling that he has changed. Didn't he have a son or wife or something of that kind?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was always up to date on these things. "Oh yes, he has a wife, but she left him, and a son named Scorpius," Ginny replied, her eyes bright. Hermione took some time to process this information. She just couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy having a son. After Harry came back, the rest of their lunch was full of playful bantering and talks about their wedding. Ginny started rambling about her dream wedding, and Harry listened, taking in every detail. Hermione thought sadly if she had someone like him. She and Ron broke up a few days ago, and that moment came back to her.

**Flashback**

Hermione motioned Ron to come to a side of the party in the Burrow. She cast the Muffliato spell before speaking. "Ron, I..." her voice cracked. Ron just raised his eyebrows. " We c-can't go on anymore," she continue, leaning against a counter, eyes closed. "You're joking, right?" Ron asked. "No, Ron, I'm not." Hermione replied, rubbing her forehead. "Oh. But you said you didn't love Harry!" Ron said, indignantly. Hermione slapped her forehead and nearly shouted," Bloody Hell RONALD! Just because I'm breaking up with you does NOT mean I love Harry! And I obviously don't love him THAT way, and neither shall I love you THAT way either!" Hermione exclaimed and ran up the stairs. At the top she had ran into someone, who hugged her tight. Hermione sobbed into the chest of Harry Potter.

**End of Flashback**

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Hermione was dragged out of her thoughts and found Ginny waving her hand in front of her face and Harry looking at her weird. "Hm?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Were you dreaming about a certain-person-who-is-cute?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows waggling. "Ginny! Ew!" Hermione slapped her arm. "Of course not!" Hermione said indignantly. Harry gave a slight cough and pointed to his watch. "Oh yes. Okay, Hermione, we have to go, so bye!" Ginny said, rushed. They all stood up and Hermione hugged Ginny tightly. "I'll owl you, don't worry. Code name Slytherin," Hermione whispered in her ear. She hugged Harry and the group split ways. Hermione trudged back to the bookstore and entered with a heavy heart. The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully. When Hermione got home, she found a letter on her doorstep from Kingsley, Minister of Magic.

Dear Hermione,

We are conducting a census about all magic folk. Please visit us in the Ministry as soon as possible!

Thanks,

Kingsley

Hermione sighed and leaned against the door frame. It was going to be a busy month for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine Wednesday morning when Hermione set off to the Ministry for her appointment with Kingsley. She was wearing a red knee high casual dress, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. When she got in the Ministry, she was immediately sent to Kingsley's office.

"Hello Hermione," said Kingsley warmly. "Hey," she answered, sitting in the chair that he had offered her. "How are you?" he asked. "Fine, but I have to go somewhere in about 30 min, so I'd rather you quickly tell me what I'm supposed to do," Hermione said hurriedly. Kingsley sat down and folded his hands. "We need you to go around the magical community and take a survey and an information count about each witch or wizard. All of them were previous Death Eaters," Hermione slightly winced. "Alright, where do they live and what are their names?"she asked, with her face determined and chin out. Kingsley chuckled. "That's the Gryffindor I know. Now, they live in London. All of them except the Lestranges." Hermione paled and gasped. This went unnoticed by Kingsley, but he knew. "Anyways, I have a list here. There are 5 people who you must go to. First are the Goyles. Here it is." Kingsley handed her a short list. Hermione nodded and slipped the piece of paper inside her bag. "Are you alright, Hermione?" "Yes, I'm fine. Um, do you mind me doing the Goyles last? Their son well..." "Alright. The one after that is Malfoy. Are you alright with that?" Hermione was not a coward. "Yes, I am." she replied. "Good. Their address appears when you take the list out. Off you go. " Kingsley shooed her out his door. Hermione glanced at her watch and found out that she was late for lunch with Harry. She quickly apparated to the famous restaurant in the wizarding world. Harry was inside already and motioned for Hermione to come over. She dodged the flashes of journalists and ran over to him. "You look good, 'Mione. "Harry grinned. "Shut up. " Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "So, I heard Kingsley gave you an assignment." he started off. "Yeah, I'm supposed to look and talk to previous Death Eaters not in Azkaban. There are only three. Goyles parents, Malfoy's and some other random family who I don't think are much of a threat. I'm going to the Malfoys after I send them the letter. Did you know he has a son?" Oh! Speaking of letters I have to owl Ginny." Hermione spoke in a rush. "Woah woah woah, Hermione calm down!" Harry chuckled. They chatted for awhile and ate lunch. Hermione left early because she had "work to do". "I hope you aren't going to another library," joked Harry when she was leaving. "No, but I was considering it. " Hermione smiled at Harry's fake shocked face.

Hermione reached her home and took a short shower. Her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up utensils when Hermione started her letters to Ginny and Malfoy.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Oh I already miss you! You have to come by one day! Oh I suppose you want to hear all about Slytherin. Well, okay. It started when I was bringing books into the store and I bumped into him. He stopped me from tripping, Apparently he was being kicked out of the store for being a former Death Eater. He picked up my books and gave them back to me. When I turned around to thank him, he was gone! I suppose that's what Slytherin's do. But I noticed something different about him. Something that I can't quite place. Anyways I have to go take a census on previous free Death Eaters and he's one of them, so I might see him soon. You said his wife left him? Why?_

_Write back ASAP!_

_~Hermione._

There. She finished Ginny's letter. Hermione tagged it onto her minute owl and sent it off. She expected an answer by tonight. She then decided to start on Malfoy's letter.


End file.
